


Let Rin Go

by makuroshi



Series: Rinharu Song Covers [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Audio (aka my horrible voice haha), Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, OTP Feels, Song Cover, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuroshi/pseuds/makuroshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka should’ve asked Rin to stay.</p>
<p>But he let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Rin Go

When Rin wanted to leave, Haruka let him go.

 

If there’s a single thing that he has ever regretted doing, it’s letting Rin move to Australia. And if there’s something he regretted _not_ doing, it’s holding onto Rin’s hand tighter on the day they met again in middle school, when Rin wanted to run away and quit swimming.

Four years. There are four long, long years and five thousand miles between them now. It’s a gap far too distant for Haruka to cover, and even though he tried desperately to reach out to Rin when he returns, he simply couldn’t. Rin’s broken. Fragmented, like little shards of glass that cut through his skin with every touch, like pieces of shattered crystal that no longer shines for him, or for anyone.

Haruka realized, he took it all for granted. Assumed that they’d stick together regardless, that he’d still be able to wake up every day and ignore Rin’s radiant smile, his fond stares, his vibrant laughter, even when his head is close to bursting whenever Rin is near. Thought that Rin would always be there by his side, calling out “Nanase!” with that sneaky grin of his that never fails to make Haruka’s little heart skip a beat.

_(Nanase, let’s swim relay!)_

Rin was supposed to always be there.

_(I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen.)_

Haruka should’ve asked him to stay.

_(I’m done swimming.)_

But Haruka let him go. And he can never turn back time, no matter how hard he wishes he could.

* * *

 

**Let Rin Go**

Well, you only need his warmth when it's feeling cold,  
Only miss his smile when it no longer shows,  
Only know you love him when you let him go.

Only hear his laugh when the silence grows  
Only feel the loss when you swim alone  
Only know you love him when you let him go...  
And you let him go.

Staring out the windows in the class  
After many years you see him at last  
But he has changed, and you feel at fault  
You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
The one you love always says goodbye

But you only need his warmth when it's feeling cold  
Only miss his smile when it no longer shows,  
Only know you love him when you let him go

See the flame in his eyes when they’re falling closed  
Only feel the loss when you swim alone  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Staring at the water in the tub  
Same old painful emptiness in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow, but he’s gone too fast  
Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved him too much, and you dived too deep

You only feel the distance when he’s far away  
Only know how fun it’s to swim relay  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only hear his laugh when the silence grows,  
Only miss his voice, now it’s cold and low,  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go  
And you let him go

And you let Rin go

**Author's Note:**

> I lied about not posting another one hahhaha :') Once again, sorry if this sounded horrible, I just really needed to get the idea out of my system. Please share with me your thoughts on this! And do reblog/like on [Tumblr](http://makuroshi.tumblr.com/post/105710195057/taking-a-short-break-from-click-here-to) if you could~
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
